A Walk Around the Lake
by RheaBay
Summary: Harry and Ginny walk around the lake after they kiss. Rating just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: There _is_ a reason why it's called a _dis_claimer.**

**A walk around the lake**

**(Right after Harry and Ginny get together after the Quidditch match Gryfinndor won, they walk around the lake...)**

**A/N This is my first Harry/Ginny completed fic. I usualy do Ron and Hermione, but decided for a little change. Hope ya like! PS. It's one-shot and short.**

**Harry and Ginny were walking down the corridors, hand in hand, talking about Quidditch and anything that popped up in their heads...But mostly Quidditch. Untill Harry said:**

**"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said. He said it so suddenly that Ginny did a little jump, but managed to not let Harry see.**

**"Sorry?" Ginny said, taken aback, "Sorry for what?"**

**"For," said Harry stoping walking, got in front of her (causing her to stop) and looking into her eyes said, "For waiting so long. An-and not realizing...well, you."**

**"Oh, Harry," Ginny said sincerely. "Harry, I don't blame you at all. I mean, seriously, who wants to go out with theirs best friend's little sister?"**

**Harry started walking again and Ginny followed suit. "I do," Harry said, looking down at his feet...They _did_ just now get together...It was still a little akward. "I want to go out with you."**

**Ginny let out a little laugh. "Harry...you are. Just promise me something?" They were outside, walking around the lake by now, the moon reflecting glints of light off of Ginny's red Weasley hair.**

**"Anything, Ginny. Anything at all." Ginny smiled and looked at him, but they kept walking.**

**"Just promise...that you'll never...leave...me." Ginny stuttered.**

**"Ginny...Eh-I don't know if I can promise that." Harry felt terrible saying this. But he knew he had to...If Ginny came with him to fight Voledmort and she got hurt...or worse...He wouldn't ever forgive himself, let alone manage to live without her. Ginny looked away from him and down to her feet.**

**"Okay, right." Ginny mumbled. They were half way around the lake now.**

**"But," Ginny looked up at Harry again, looking hopefull. _She looks so cute,_ Harry thought, _Like a little puppy. Heh._ "I can, however, promise to always, always, come back to you." Ginny stopped walking, again. **

**"Harry," Was all she could manage to say. Glittering, clear-blue tears were streaming down her soft and delicate face.**

**"Gin, please. Gin, don't cry, please. Don't cry" Ginny let out a sort of laugh-hiccup noise when she looked at his face; he looked almost scared. Now he looked confused...**

**"Umm..." He said, "Er, why are you, um, laughing?" At this Ginny stared at him for a moment and then went into a sort of fit of giggles.**

**"Oh, Harry," Ginny managed to say after the giggling surpressed, tear of joy and happiness, now, running down her face. "Harry, this is one of the reasons I love you. Your so funn-" But she stopped. _What've I just said?_ Ginny thought to herself desprately. _What've I just told him? Did I tell him L-_ Her thoughts got cut off by Harry saying something.**

**"Ginny? Um...what? What did you say?" He went back to looking scared...with a glint of hopefulness in his gorgeous emrald green eyes.**

**"I think..." Ginny said, desprately hoping he felt the same way...and most of all tell her. "I said I L-love you" **

**"Oh. Right. Well...Wait. You think? Or you know? Cause I love you." Ginny's and Harry's stomaches gave huge jolts. _I can't believe I just told her that!_ **

**"Oh, no, no, no. I love you. I know it. For sure. Definitly. I love you."**

**"Okay...so it's...settled? We love each other."**

**"Yeah, okay. We love each other! That sounds..."**

**"Amazing."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yeah." And he kissed her. No just a petty kiss. A real, heart-filled, amazing...loveing kiss. They stayed together, sitting underneath the big tree by the lake, just talking...and of course...Kissing.**

**Hope you guys liked! It was actually kinda hard to write because I had so many ideas and I kept tweeking it and yada-yada. Anyways, r/r (Read and Review), please!**


End file.
